Ship Day 2015 Drabbles
by XFchemist
Summary: Response to the Gateworld Sam/Jack Ship Day 2015 challenge
1. Light and Dark

His scent.

The taste of his mouth.

The feel of his hands.

Two weeks.

It has been two weeks since the locker room incident; yet the memories still haunt her at the most unexpected moments.

Like now. Walking behind him through an alien forest. The light and shadow dancing over their skin and clothes as the soft breeze moves the branches of the trees.

Light and dark.

The primitive side of her brain that incited her to mate with him is not controlling her anymore.

So why is the thought of losing herself into the darkness with him so tempting?


	2. Echoes

The freedom to ride a horse through a prairie.

The wonder to observe three moons aligned into the dark sky.

The despair of seeing your husband die.

The pain to bring a child into the world.

The body pleasure shared with your mate.

The agony of being tortured over and over again.

Thousands images kept running through her mind.

Echoes of past lives.

Jolinar's former hosts.

The Tok'ra had saved her life but was there anything of Samantha Carter left in her mind?

She felt heartbroken and confused.

Like she was grieving for hundreds loved people she had never met.


	3. Seeing Red

"The woman will come with me."

"Umm…I don't think so."

Unexpectedly the staff weapon had hit his leg and he had collapsed in pain.

He should have never trusted a Tok'ra's plan. Especially one with Marty.

He had watched Sam screaming in pain on the Tel'tak.

He had had to fight the urge to take her in his arm.

He had wanted to punch Martouf's face and destroy the damned memory device.

Lying on the dirty floor he tried to not dwell on the fact that the image of Sam being dragged away hurt him more than his bloody leg.


	4. Answers

A force shield had separated them.

Time had stood still while she had only been able to stare into his chocolate eyes, pleading him to save himself.

He hadn't left her.

She had wondered if it had only been his sense of duty or if it had been something deeper.

Her military mind hoped for the former option.

Her heart longed for the latter one.

 _"I'd rather have died myself than lose Carter."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to."_

The answer left her with a painful conflict between her heart and her mind.


	5. The First Time

Killing her had almost destroyed him.

After that event he had tried to maintain the distance from her, but doing that he had failed her.

He had not believed her.

For the first time since he had met her, he had not supported her.

She had been telling the truth all along but she had been called crazy and delusional.

Had he perhaps feigned too much indifference to her "date"'?

He could not help but feeling guilty and conflicted.

Because she had suffered another loss, yet he couldn't say he wasn't glad the infatuated alien had disappeared from her life.


	6. Not Exactly

"Can we go back to Earth?"

"Not exactly."

"Jonas," Jack replied in a warning tone.

"They are letting us go...just not now. You and Sam have to attend this night celebration, then tomorrow we are free to go."

"Why us?"

"All the married couples of the town are going to renew their vows."

"We are not married!"

"Colonel O'Neill, the Elders said you and Major Carter move in sync, you don't need words to communicate, you say all just with your eyes. According to them that can be reached only after many years of marriage."

"Oh, for crying out loud!"


	7. Over The Edge

Janed had died.

Jack had almost died.

She could have lost him.

"I'm really glad you are okay."

She was trying to express her gratitude, but she was losing the control over her emotions.

"C'mere."

One word.

Just a word was enough to push her completely over the edge.

She raised her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace.

There will be a funeral to attend and a motherless teenager to console, but for the moment she just held tightly to him.

Her eyes fell closed as she felt relief and comfort wash over her.

He was alive.


	8. Awkward

"Sam, we were thinking to make Teal'c happy and go to the zoo next Sunday. Are you coming with us?"

"No, thanks Daniel. I'm going to the stadium to see a football game."

"Carter, you hate football."

"No...yes, but I had to make up to Pete for the umpteenth date I had to cancel."

"You were saving the world, Carter. That's who you are. Shouldn't it be a good enough excuse?"

"It seems that after the third time it loses its validity. Sorry guys, I've to go," she said moving towards the elevators.

"That was awkward," Daniel said.

"You think?"


	9. Dead Wrong

They had said Jolinar's death had irrevocably changed her physiology.

She had been left with naquadah and a protein marker in her bloodstream.

They had said her fertility might had been compromised.

They had said she had sustained too many injuries and traumas and had been living with a constant high level of stress.

They had said the gate travel's effects hadn't been totally studied yet.

They had said she was past the optimal age to conceive.

They had all been wrong.

Dead wrong.

The two blue lines on the white stick in her hand proved it.

She was pregnant.


	10. Hold On

"Hold on, Sam," her husband whispered.

"I can't! Please!"

"Just a bit longer. You are almost there."

"It's all you have been saying for the past twenty hours," Sam snapped.

"I know, Sam. I wish I could do something more to help you," Jack replied, gently massaging her lower back and her swollen belly.

"Okay, Sam. At the next contraction you can push," her doctor finally said.

After that it was all an unbearable pain blur until she heard her daughter's first cry.

When she saw her beautiful baby, Sam was overwhelmed with joy and love.

She was worth everything.


End file.
